Technologies for controlling character moves via a touchscreen instead of a physical controller for accepting inputs from a player in game control devices have been previously proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, technologies for changing parameter setting values by using drag operations on a touchscreen have also been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-181286
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-215888